1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent top assembly, and more particularly to a top assembly which is mounted on top of a tent for connecting with tent poles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tent comprises a tent canopy and a tent frame to support the tent canopy. The tent frame comprises a top assembly and a plurality of tent poles which are pivotally connected to the top assembly. The top assembly comprises an upper module and a lower module. The upper end of each tent pole is pivoted to the upper module. The lower end of each tent pole is provided with an auxiliary pole. The upper end of the auxiliary pole is pivoted to the lower module. The upper module and lower modules are integrally formed. The upper ends of the tent poles and the auxiliary poles are pivotally connected to the upper and lower modules with rivets. The installing process of the conventional top assembly is complicated, and it needs other mating equipment. The manufacturing cost is high, and it is not easy to dissemble the rivets. The conventional top assembly cannot be applied to different tents. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.